


if you want it

by censored (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you miss me?" Semi meets his eyes. "Did you miss having me ride your cock?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want it

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% [Kris's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBroccoli) and [Arne's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arne) and [Jeanette's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita) and [Perish's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong) and [Gin's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic) fault. I. Yeah.

So, like, Semi's hot. He knows it, too, and Tendou's not exactly sure if he likes that or not. Well, of course he likes it. Semi deserves to know, like goddamn. When you're a hot piece of ass like Semi, you kind of  _need_  to know.

Thing is, it's not like it's something Semi would leave alone, once he knows. Tendou is absolutely positive Semi slicking his hair back, tilting his head back to expose his neck when he drinks, gasping and panting as he waits behind Tendou for another ball to receive - it's all on purpose. It has to be. Tendou only pays attention to this in small doses, but one time he fails a block for one of their practice games and Semi knocks him in the back.

"Pay attention," he says, as if he's not the one ruining it for Tendou in the first place.

Tendou rolls his eyes and stretches. "I am."

And, anyway, Semi totally smirks. No one else can see it because he's turning away back to his spot, and Tendou's the only one in his range of vision in that split second. Tendou can't even run him against the wall and growl at him to stop teasing. Wakatoshi wouldn't like that.

They're not childhood friends, or next door neighbors, but Semi invites him to go to the beach with him anyway. It's the summer and Tendou's absolutely positive that Semi invited him over to fuck with him, and it's even worse that Tendou can't say no. Well, would you expect him to pass up on Semi half-naked, abs buttered with sunscreen, muscles shining with ocean water?

It's. Well. It's Semi, and it's Tendou who lets his gaze linger a second too long, enough to be noticed, to provoke Semi to more hair slicking back and running his thumb under the waistband of his shorts as he comes back from the ocean, hipbones visible in the sun.

Tendou tilts his shades down from his nose. "Looking good babe," he says.

Semi rolls his eyes and takes a drink from his water bottle. Tendou watches the sweat drip down his neck, open and taunting. Semi likes swimming in the ocean, even though Tendou has told him that a) it's fucking impossible and b) that he's a show off. Semi doesn't even swim. Probably.

"Thanks," Semi says, when he puts his water bottle back down. "Are you gonna sit there all afternoon? 'Cause that's not what we came to the beach for."

"I'm suntanning." Tendou gestures to the rest of his body. "Duh."

Semi raises his eyebrows. "Under this umbrella?"

"I don't want to get burned, obviously." Tendou leans back on his beach towel and closes his eyes.

He yelps when sand hits his leg. It's not much, but Tendou glares as he brushes it off anyway.

"Get your lazy ass up," says Semi. "I didn't invite you over to sit back here by yourself."

"How romantic," says Tendou. He leans back on his elbows.

"Look." Semi crouches down to look Tendou in the eye like he's some child. Sunlight hits the shine of his hair and Tendou's throat hitches. He stares at Semi through his sunglasses.

"If you come hang out with me," says Semi, "I'll sit on your cock later. Deal?"

Jesus. Semi needs to be handcuffed and locked away and put somewhere where Tendou can't reach him, because what the hell else is going to stop Tendou from ravaging every inch of his body with his own, his mouth, until they're both quivering messes? But then he's thinking about Semi in handcuffs; and, anyway, Semi's pupils are dark like this suggestion isn't coming from nowhere, that he's probably thought about it too, during the days and dry nights that they've shoved their hands into each other's shorts and bit into the negative space between them.

Tendou opens his mouth. It's gone dry, which is kinda weird when in an alternate universe he's probably drowned in his own drool. "Uh," he says.

Then he straightens up. Semi's eyes follows him - Tendou hasn't lost yet. He coughs into his fist.

"That's all?" he says, hoping the shade of the umbrella is hiding his blush.

Semi steps back. Tendou's so busy staring at the ocean to calm his half-hard dick that he can't really see Semi's face.

"Well if you don't want to then I don't have to," Semi says, standing back up. He puts his hands on his hips and stares in the same direction as him.

Tendou's gaze flickers.

There are pros and cons to this.

Pros:  
\- Semi sits on his dick

Cons:

Tendou can't really think of any cons except for, like, the fact that Semi knows what he's doing and Tendou doesn't want himself to give in that easily. But he is easy. Like, really easy. Like, the training camp last year and confessions and kisses and handjobs stolen away in restrooms until Goshiki walked in and maybe shouted at everyone else to come in for how loud they were being.

Yeah, Semi knows how easy he is.

"Fine," Tendou says, and lets out a dramatic sigh. He takes his shades off and slowly starts getting up.

Semi watches him, hands still on his hips, more patient than anything. "Thanks," he says, and now that Tendou's glasses are off he can see Semi's smile. It does not start the burning little flutters in Tendou's chest. It does  _not_.

They go back out to the ocean and Semi's the first one to kick water at him, that bastard. Tendou kicks back and yells, listening too hard at the way Semi laughs at him. He's fucking ruining in the way that he splashes Tendou some more, and then tackles him like he'd finally reached the brink of not touching him. Tendou doesn't know if he's more aware of Semi's arm muscles against the side of his torso, or just the warmth and tightness between them, no space to for even the hiccups under Tendou's skin, rippling at the contact.

He doesn't forget, though, Semi's promise. It's hard to know how much time's passed when they're riding on the world like this, and eventually they're in the water together, stomach deep. Tendou laughs and Semi bumps into him, colliding too hard into his arms.

His face glows brighter than the sun. It would be a feat if Tendou didn't kiss him.

Tendou doesn't care about winning  _that_  much.

*

Things aren't much different when they're back in their hotel room and Semi is in the shower. Tendou's lying on the bed, playing on his phone. He  _would_  be with Semi in the shower, but they only ever do that when they're gonna fuck. Otherwise Semi is hyperaware of getting them clean, and Tendou's kind of lazy. He's washed and scraped all the sand off the parts that matter, so now all that's left is waiting for Semi to finish with his forty minute shower.

Semi does, coming back out and staring at Tendou. Tendou smirks and clicks off his phone.

"Hey," he says, setting it down.

"I didn't expect you to be naked already." Semi takes the towel off from around his waist and starts drying the rest of his body.

He passes by the foot of the bed. Tendou reaches out a long leg to poke a butt cheek with his big toe.

"Get your pretty little ass over here," he says.

Semi turns around. Tendou's gaze drops to Semi's dick immediately, and he can't really help it even when Semi grins.

"Be patient."

"I have been," says Tendou, sprawling back on the covers, "very patient."

"And patience gets its reward."

Semi finishes drying himself off. Water drips down from his hair and falls to his shoulders, but Tendou is more interested in his dick, limp and thick like he's waiting for Tendou's lips to go around it. Any part of Tendou to touch it. Tendou's mouth finally works and waters.

"Ready?" Semi asks, and Tendou's focus snaps back up to his face. That alone is enough to start the flare in his throat, run down to his dick.

"You," says Tendou, wide smile spreading across his face as Semi kneels towards him, "really don't need to ask."

"And you're not as patient as you claim to be."

Semi crawls onto the bed, over Tendou and his dick, leans over to kiss him. Tendou drinks in the taste of Semi's mouth against his own, riddled with salt and the scent of soap tucked against his nose, blending together with Tendou's. Tendou makes a little, "Mm," grinning as Semi shifts himself up to deepen the kiss, one arm strained and pressed against Tendou's shoulder. Tendou loses himself in the way Semi presses against him, just teasing at the angles that he knows Tendou likes best.

Tendou grins and reaches around to put his hand on Semi's ass. If their eyes were open, Semi would be rolling his; instead, his lips linger away. Teeth pressed against the plush of his lip, and then carving down. Tendou hisses.

"Patient," Semi murmurs against him, and Tendou peeks over at him. Semi's pupils are blown and so intense that Tendou shifts his hips up, heat pooling down south.

Tendou starts, "I am so - " but Semi bites his bottom lip again, making him wince. Tendou tries to twist his hips; Semi's adjusted himself so he's sitting on his waist, not letting him. Tendou groans.

He can't tell Semi to move, because shit, he would regret it when Semi's erection is pressing against his stomach like this, and wet hair dangling above his face. Tendou exhales through his nose and realizes he's forgotten to breathe.

"Good," Semi whispers against him.

Tendou pushes out a little chuckle, rumbling through his chest. "'Good'?" he says. "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

Semi catches his lip between his teeth once more. Tendou can only watch him and flinch, as Semi glides against him, their dicks brushing once.

"Do you want me to stop?" Semi murmurs.

Tendou tries to speak. He can only let out a gargling sound.

Semi moves his mouth to Tendou's chin, bites at it. Tendou heaves out an, "Ngh," but it's not like he wants him to stop - he wants to see where Semi will go next. He attempts with his hips again, but Semi's firm in pressing him down.

Tendou tries not to love the restraint too much.

Semi's teeth have moved to Tendou's ear, closing gently on a soft spot that Tendou didn't know he had. Tendou shivers. He feels the scrape against the sensitive space in the back, a flick of the tongue, tasting him.

Shit, Tendou wants to fill Semi up - wants to beg to be inside him, wants Semi to take his cock between his hands and put it inside him. He groans against Semi's cheek.

"You're really loud," says Semi. He pulls back and runs his eyes over Tendou's face, but Tendou's just staring at his lips, dark and bruised. "You could probably come before you're even inside me."

"God." Tendou chokes back a sob. It's pathetic but Semi's staring at him like he'd done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hm?" Semi rests the crack of his ass against Tendou's cock.

"You," says Tendou. His chest is rising and falling and he loves it, just. Watching, feeling.

He goes for his own cock but Semi bats his hand away.

"I still made you a promise," he says. "If you want to jerk off on me, save that for another time."

Tendou inhales sharply. "I wasn't about to do that," he says. "But thanks for putting that in my brain."

Semi grins. "My pleasure."

He puts his thighs around Tendou strategically, blocking easy access to his dick. Any other thoughts are gone now, though, when Semi says, "Lube," and Tendou grabs it from the bedside stand without a word.

Semi pours a copious amount onto his fingers, raising the bottle in the air like he's making a show of it. When he's done, he hands it back. Tendou tosses it to the ground, fixated, as Semi raises his hips, guiding his hand back. It's a beautiful show, as Semi opens his mouth to guide - presumably - one finger into himself. He bucks forward and opens himself up.

It's harder for Tendou to breathe. "Shit," he mutters, as Semi continues riding on his fingers, moaning, hovering over him. Tendou watches as Semi's cock thickens against his stomach; his own is dribbling from the head with precome.

"Jesus Christ," Tendou strains out. He twists his fingers into the bedsheets. Semi's still spreading himself open, twisting into his own fingers. "I can't wait, Semi, you're so filthy."

Semi cracks an eye open from fucking himself. "And like I said," he says, his voice raspy and hard. "You're not patient at all."

"If you saw yourself, you wouldn't be either." But Tendou's good, letting his gaze drift to Semi's tensed thighs, their feet bumping together at the edge of the bed. Hot and cold wave over him and Tendou's toes curl.

Semi smirks at him, one eye open. "Good thing I'm not you," he says, before closing both eyes again.

When he's done, gasping himself down, precome dripping onto Tendou, his body relaxes. "Where's the lube?" he asks, looking around.

"Oh." Tendou glances to his side. Right. "I think I..." He gestures down beside the bed.

Semi rolls his eyes. "Of course you did," he says, and puts a hand on Tendou's cock. Tendou whines, but Semi just keeps one there while he reaches over to grab the bottle.

He opens it again and coats his hands with the liquid. Tendou just wants the hands that had been inside him on his cock, but he knows that won't be enough for either of them.

Semi says, as he pours on the lube, "I missed having you inside me." He says it casually, like they're talking about their next practice or Goshiki being too much of a wuss to invite Ushiwaka to lunch.

Tendou laughs, but it's hard with how far he's reclined. "Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Did you miss me?" Semi meets his eyes. "Did you miss having me ride your cock?"

Tendou bites his own lip, tasting Semi there.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he asks, because he doesn't know how he's going to be able to have any control over himself, to stop himself from blabbering.

Semi narrows his eyes and leans back on Tendou's thighs. His hands are slick and open above Tendou, ready to get him in. He swipes a thumb over the tip.

Tendou groans and shoves the back of his hand against his teeth. Semi says, "Yes."

"God, please," says Tendou, and Semi wraps his fingers around him, starts stroking him down. "Jesus, Semi, I've missed you so much, missed fucking your round little ass, missed you bouncing on my cock - fucking Christ," he hisses, when a fingernail scrapes against his balls.

Semi jolts, and looks down. "Sorry," he says, like he hadn't meant it, like maybe he was too lost in Tendou's words to have paid attention.

Tendou groans again. But Semi's pace starts slowing, and he says, "Keep going. I don't think you're done yet."

"Shit," says Tendou, and Semi runs a finger down the underside of his cock. "I'm not, I'm - fuck, I want you to fuck me so badly, wanna feel you around me, you all full with me, that's what you're gonna be, that's what you want, yeah?" He doesn't wait for Semi's response, already imagining the heat, and he whines, heaving out breaths, thrusting only once into Semi's hold.

Semi lets go, but that's not even a bad thing. "I do," he says, climbing forward again. He has one hand on Tendou's leaking dick, but his eyes are on Tendou's face.

He leans forward and kisses Tendou on the chin. "I do want to be filled with your cock."

He's tight and hot, wincing as he guides Tendou. Tendou murmurs, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," as he does.

Semi doesn't say anything until Tendou's completely in him; once he is he leans back. "Are you ever going to shut up?" he asks, but he's smiling, and Tendou's chest burns, riding all the way down to the bottoms of his feet.

He doesn't answer, anyway, because Semi starts fucking him in earnest, grinding his hips back, shoving Tendou's dick into him. He's so sexy and good and his head's thrown back, scraping his nails against his own chest, tightening between his ribcage.

"Shit," says Tendou, because god, Semi's fucking gorgeous, Tendou doesn't know how he's been able to hold himself back for so long.

"Fuck," moans Semi. His mouth is so dirty, and Tendou can't even move his hands - he knows that's not what Semi wants.

Semi pushes his hips down, again and again, back arched, neck shining with sweat, gold and kissable. Tendou places his thumbs against his stomach where the faint tan lines start and Semi doesn't stop him. Tendou watches the way Semi's stomach flexes and strains, and digs the heels of his palms into him.

"Tendou," Semi moans, twisting his own nipple between his fingers. "Tendou, shit, fuck - Tendou - "

"You're so good," Tendou spills out, feeling the orgasm rise in him. Semi straightens up and looks him in the eye, enough to send Tendou over the edge. "You're so, so good."

Semi sits and rolls his hips and Tendou comes. It shoots through him that he can feel every inch of his body scream at once, electrifying and hot, surging to the tips of his fingers. He's too close and too far from Semi, wants to wrap his arms around his shoulders and dig his fingers into his back and fuck him. Instead he just shouts out, thrusting hard enough once to lift himself an inch off the bed, rolling himself through.

As he rides out, he opens his eyes a crack to see Semi stroking himself. He's taken Tendou's dick out but has one hand twisted to the back, his hips like waves as he rides his own fingers. Tendou misses it already, wishes he could get hard fast enough again - he imagines Semi tightening and loosening in rhythm, using Tendou's come as lubricant, and that's enough for him to grunt.

"You're still fucking me," Semi says with his voice strained, and Tendou doesn't even have the words to say,  _babe, please, I wish_. He just keeps his hand at his mouth, waiting as Semi fucks himself a little faster.

"Oh, Tendou," he whimpers, and Tendou has to bite the inside of his mouth from making an embarrassed sound. "God, I love it, love your cock, Tendou, love you -  _fuck_."

He must've fingered himself the right way because he thrusts himself down at the same angle, hands quickening, arching backward.

Tendou watches Semi through his orgasm - not like he'd be able to turn away, anyway. Semi moans and tosses his head back again, loud and beautiful as his cock pours out over the both of them. He shakes and trembles and Tendou pretends he's a part of that world, ruining Semi, filling every weak spot, racing against time.

When he's done, Tendou is half hard again. Definitely.

"Holy shit," he gasps, and Semi's panting, seeing himself through. " _Fuck_ , Semi, what the hell?"

"Yeah?" Semi blinks, makes eye contact. "That was good, huh?"

"You didn't even come while I was inside you." Tendou bends his knees up. Semi's pressure on him loosens so it just sends Semi practically on his dick again. Semi slides down easily.

He shrugs. "I don't need your penis for me to come," he says.

Tendou frowns, until Semi cracks a smile and leans forward and kisses it off his face. He still tastes a little bit like salt, but more from the sweat, from the sex. Maybe he'll want to shower again.

Semi brings his lips to the corner of his mouth Tendou mutters, "Don't you wanna?"

"Of course."

Semi pulls back and meets his eyes and draws patterns on Tendou's chest. Tendou's heart leaps. He's lost, he's lost so badly, and he wants nothing more.

Nothing more than when Semi smirks and runs his fingers along Tendou's middle. Nothing more than saying to Tendou, to the room, to the world, "We have all summer."

**Author's Note:**

> ... Happy 4th of July...


End file.
